Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and, more particularly, to a type of tilted light emitting device, surface mounted device-type light emitting device and display.
Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LED) are a type of semiconductor light-emitting components. Chemical compounds primarily of III-V chemical elements are used in LED chips, such as gallium nitride (GaN), gallium phosphide (GaP), or gallium arsenide (GaAs), and the light-emitting principle involves conversion of electrical energy to photonic energy. More specifically, by applying an electrical current through the compound semiconductor of the LED, excess energy is released in the form of light by the combination of electrons and holes. As light emission by LEDs is not through heating to glow or electric discharge, the life of LEDs is generally longer than 100,000 hours. Moreover, LEDs tend to have the advantages of fast response, compact size, power-saving, low pollution, high reliability, and suitability for mass production, etc. Accordingly, there are a wide variety of applications of LEDs, including the light sources large billboards, traffic lights, mobile phones, scanners, fax machines, and LED lamps, etc.
Surface mounted device-type LEDs typically include an LED chip, a support surface and multiple welding surfaces. The LED chip has an optical axis and is disposed on the support surface. The welding surfaces are typically disposed on a surface of a circuit board so that the LED chip is electrically connected to the circuit board through the welding surfaces. When the welding surfaces are perpendicular to the optical axis of the LED the support surface and the welding surfaces are parallel, and the general direction of light emission of the LED chip is perpendicular to the welding surfaces. Traditionally LEDs of this type are known as top view LEDs. When the welding surfaces are parallel with the optical axis of the LED the support surface and the welding surfaces are perpendicular, and the general direction of light emission of the LED chip is parallel with the welding surfaces. Traditionally LEDs of this type are known as side view LEDs in the industry. The general direction of light emission needs to be adjusted to provide good illumination, backlight or display effects to suit the demands of illumination, backlight or display in various environments. However, additional parts that support the LED structure are often necessary to allow tilting for adjustment in the general direction of light emission, and this would increase the manufacturing cost and assembly time.